For love of evil
by syrini
Summary: Sakamoko Kaori is finally allowed to go to Konoha, unfortunetly she is being targeted by Akatsuki. capturing her she is surprised to find that they want to train her and possibbly something else. Itch/kori paring R&R... please!
1. Finally in konaha

"_**B**__ut why? Why can't go with my brothers to Konoha ?" Kaori whined, she knew it was beneath her to do so, but she couldn't help it. Once again her older brothers got to go out and she was stuck at home. Her father, the leader of the Sakamoko clan, sighed and looked up at his daughter. She was standing stubbornly in front of his desk, her ice blue eyes flashing. Most of her personality she got from her mother, except for the stubbornness, that is what showed the most from her father. Though she wasn't very strong, she was good at shuriken and kunai, small and fast. "Kaori, please dear, its just a boring medicine run. Besides your brothers always bring you something anyway." _

"_If its just a medicine run, I'll go. It would be better since I'm the youngest and you wont have to risk Takaru anymore." _

"_No! It's too dangerous, and I'm not sending Takaru, he's to busy with his training." Kaori's upper lip rose into a silent snarl. Takaru, being the eldest and the heir, was completely infatuated with his training. Being the 6th__ child of the family, she_ should be the one to go. She was definitely old enough, though she never had much of ninjutsu training. But she was the best in the clan with shuriken and kunai, she also could sense anyone with chakra nearby. Crossing her arms she looked out the window. "I still don't see why I can't go even with my brothers!" 

"The enemy could use you against them." he stated, trying to keep his attention on the papers in front of him.

"If the could get near me, father please. You know I can do it, please, please let me go." she begged, something that she thought she would never have to do. Her father looked at her again, and sighed. "Alright Kaori, I can't win when you beg me like that." he smiled at her.__Filled with excitement, she hurriedly bowed to her father, and ran out whooping. Once again the Lord of Sakamoko sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

**XxX**

"Must, hurry, I can see the gates up ahead, hurry up!" Kaori panted, excitement ran through every vein. Happy to finally see Konoha and all its wonder, she jumped to the trees despite her father's warning about hiding ninjas. Jumping from tree to tree she sensed another presence close by. Not sure if they were friendly or not, she pulled out a kunai. Prepared to defend herself, she kept jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly it disappeared, which had to mean they were much stronger than her senses. Puzzled she dropped to the ground and warily walked through the gates and into Konoha.

It was hard to follow the map, noises and bright colors were everywhere, there were thousands of smells and sights. Being cooped up in a estate most of her life she had never seen so many wonderful things. Many vendors were boasting about how their produce was better than the others. After nearly getting lost for the fifth time she grabbed a scarf from her pack and tied it so she could only see straight ahead, it was a risk, but it was better than getting lost in a town this big. Finally, her stomach started to complain enough for her to stop at a raman shop.

**XxX**

*Two days earlier* "Itachi, Itachi! Come on, un. Leader wants you to go on a mission un." The eldest Uchiha opened his eyes. Letting his emotionless mask slip, he glared at Deidara. He still had the annoying habit of ending his sentences with "un". Sighing he stood, it was not good to keep the Leader waiting. Silently walking off, his unreadable, and ever known emotionless masked returned. After arriving in the Leader's office, he bowed. "You wished to speak with me Leader?"

"Yes Itachi, as Deidara probably informed you, you have a mission. I want you to capture Kaori Sakamoko and bring her back here. Right now she will be located at Konoha." Nodding and bowing again, he left, and headed back to his chambers. This mission surprised him, why would Leader send him, an S-class missing-nin _assassin_, to capture a mere girl. Grabbing his pack from his room he set off to Konoha.

**XxX**

She had reached the bar in the late afternoon and was now sitting with the client. The Sakamoko clan were famous for their medicine, this was just a delivery run. Kaori sat politely, looking at her hands while the man counted the coins. When she had stopped at an inn she decided it would be safer to dress as a boy. She had heard stories of women being raped in big towns. Not that she was worried, she just didn't want to have to waste her time. Turning her attention back to the customer she smiled and thanked him for his business. He bowed and thank her as well. Now alone, she noticed the atmosphere around her was loud, filled with drunks, and the air smelled of stale beer, unwashed men, and rotting food. Eyes sweeping across the room she noticed a girl trying to tug her hand out of a man's grasp. Twitching, she watched, looking for something that was too out of line. Finally, when he yanked her closer and tried to force her, did Kaori stand and walk over. Her ice blue eyes flashing and her expression cold. "I suggest you let go of the lady, sir. Unless you want those ugly lips cut off your head." Her voice was like ice. She hated the mistreatment of woman, whore or not. The man, a large potbellied disgusting mineworker, looked up and glared. "Woch this? A wee lad wantin' some fun?" he burst into laughter, and this fueled Kaori's anger. The man tightened his grip making the woman cry out in pain. "Let go of her, you pervert!" Kaori cried. The man laughed. "You sound like a girl, pretty boy, whatcha gonna do, tell mama?" he roared with laughter. The other men joined in, but some were more wary, one shouted. "Watch out Kilo! He could be one o' them ninjas"

Kaori moved for her kunai. Slashing at him she cut Kilo's hand. Yelling, he let go and charged at Kaori. Easily dodging his attack she made another small cut on his back. Motioning for the woman to run, she turned around little too late to doge the man's seconded attack. Kilo jumped her, pinning her, and raised his fist to strike. Kaori closed her eyes, expecting pain, but she was surprised to hear a gasp. Opening her eyes, a black cloaked figure held Kilo's raised fist . By the way Kilos hand was turning purple, the newcomer was gripping his hand pretty hard. The man was dressed in all black except for a straw hat with white strips of cloth around the rim. There was also a bell attached to it, the small chiming was heard thoughout the bar. _Who is he? Why did he save me? _Kaori suddenly realized she had a free hand, and decided to ask about the stranger later. It was also her left, the same side as her kunai pouch, allowing her to be stealthy.

"Who the hell…" Kilo started, but it was cut off by a yowl of pain. Kaori had cut his other hand. Trying to pull away from the stranger, he glared at Kaori. "You bitch, I'll get you for that!" Kaori slipped into a defense stance but it wasn't necessary. The man grabbed the mans other hand and pushed him into a table. Unfortunately, it was where Kaori had dropped her other kunai. Picking it up, Kilo spun with murder in his eyes. Seeing as the other man was much stronger, he charged for Kaori. Surprised, she stumbled and the kunai tore her shirt. Falling to the ground she blushed, the now open shirt showed her breast band and the figure of her breasts. Highly embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned around. Kilo stuttered, then a grin spread across his face. Making for her, eyes mad, he found himself on his back. The stranger held a kunai to his throat, and Kilo could see his red eyes.

"How low. A man going for a unaware woman, after vandalizing her." The strangers voice was cold, soft, yet filled full of anger and hatred. Kilo gasped and gurgled noises, then finally managed out. "W…who are you?" the stranger, smiling, leaned in and whispered. "Itachi Uchiha" Kilos eyes widened with fear, then rolled into the back of his head. Itachi had stealthily hit his temple with the butt of his kunai. Keeping his hat low he turned around, and walked over to Kaori. She stared, he _had_ to be a ninja, not only that, but at least Jonin, if not an Anbu! Realizing that she was staring she blushed, looked down, stammered. "T…thank you f…for helping me" _Helping? More like saving. _Itachi thought, amused. Keeping his emotionless mask, he nodded to her and walked off.

Kaori opened her mouth to tell him to wait but decided against it. Standing she collected her kunai and looked about, most people had run out when the fight had started, but the ones that were still there were shocked. Sheepishly, she bowed and repeatedly apologizing. One woman came forward and wrapped her arms around Kaori. "There child, ye did what was right." turning to the others she said "Well ye just gonna stand there or start cleaning up? This poor girl was attacked!" Several men jumped while the women went to get baskets to put the broken things in. Turning back to the girl, who was trying hard not to cry, her expression softened. "Here now child, what are ye doing here alone? And where are you staying?" Kaori looked up tears brimming her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I… I'm staying at the, the," her voice broke and tears streamed down her face. Holding the sobbing girl the women half-carried her to a room upstairs.

Kaori, after crying herself to sleep, woke the next morning with her things by the door. Stretching, she looked outside, it was bright and sunny. Walking over to the window, she opened it and felt the cool breeze rush in. Perfect conditions to travel. Washing her face in a basin of fresh water from the river, she grabbed her pack and headed down stairs. The woman from last night smiled when she saw Kaori, walking over her, her grin widened "Well missy, ye caused quite a commotion last night." Kaori ducked her head. "I'm sorry if I was trouble to you ma'am" "Please call me Saksuki, and Kilo needed to be taught a lesson." ruffling Kaori's hair, she arched a eyebrow at her pack. "Ye leaving? My, my, I'll prepare an escort for you. Though I wished ye'd stay."

"An escort? Ms. Saksuki, I'll be alright on my own. Its only a little more than half a days walk, and if I run I should be there by mid-afternoon." Kaori reasoned, Saksuki sighed "As ye wish, but ye will come again wont ye? Ye such a nice girl" Kaori grinned and hugged the other woman "Thank you for your help Ms. Saksuki." bowing, Kaori hitched her pack higher, and walked onto the road.

**XxX**

Itachi was puzzled, why had he helped that girl? He knew it was his target, he had watched her give medicine to that other man. And who other than a daughter of a nin-clan would carry kunai? Still, why had he saved this girl? _Leader would've been… upset if his prisoner had bruises _before_ she got to Akatsuki. An impulse perhaps, to make sure I didn't get into any crap. _Itachi liked this reason better than the thought of an impulse to _save_ a life_. _he was a murderer, a cold killer and one of the best. He did not _save _lives,he took them. Feeling another presence, he masked his own, and looked at the road from his perch in a tree near the gates. There, his charge, not knowing her danger, walked past him. Following her, Itachi planned how he was going to capture her. She was strong, very strong, not close to his power but still, enough to be a Anbu. The question was weather she knew or not, he wasn't sure. A ninja wouldn't have let his guard down when the enemy had a weapon in hand, she could have defeated him long before he pinned her. Plus the fact that the other man _had _pinned her, no ninja is that weak. Deciding that she wasn't a ninja, he moved closer. His plan was the simple blackout, surprise her and knock her out. Jumping a few trees ahead he waited.

Kaori walked out of the gate warily, she _knew_ there was another presence near, though they had tried to mask it. She was close enough to still feel it. What surprised her is that it was the same as the presence she felt when she arrived. Pulling out a kunai, she kept walking. Wondering who was watching her and why, she didn't have wait for long. Something hit the back of her neck, then everything went black. _I should have accepted the escort… _


	2. Captured

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about any spelling mistakes or typos in the last chapter. Well time for declaimer, (since I forgot in the last chapter, sorry!) Kaori, why don't you do it first.**

**K: Okay, but when do I get to go to Konoha again? **

**Me: I donno, we'll see… **

**K: -Pouts- this baka does not own Naruto, hurray for us! And Itachi hates her.**

**I: Don't bring me into this.**

**Me: Hey! **

**Opiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepie**

_Dream:_

_I feel like I was forgetting something… something important. _Kaori thought sleepily. What was she forgetting? Something was making her sway gently, almost like the rocking of a boat. Looking down at her feet she only saw stone, cold, hard, and tinged green from algae. _Am I in a cave?_ Looking up she saw the same stone all the way around. The cave extended into the darkness. Peering deeper, she saw a form appear. As the figure walked closer, she recognized him as the ninja from the bar. Gasping, she took a step back, he wore no hat and his eyes glowed red. His smile was cruel as her reached out to her. Walking back her felt the stone coldness of the wall. Looking for another escape, she found none. Walls were on either side and he was coming closer. Kaori now recognized the red glow was from his Sharingan. Shuddering, she pressed to the wall as far as she could, wishing she would just be swallowed by it, anything but be anywhere near Itachi Uchiha.

Kaori woke, but found she couldn't move. What was even odder what that the ground was _moving_. It took her a moment to realize that she was being carried. Repeatedly she tried to move. She sighed, and blew her flaming red, and black hair out of her eyes.

"You finally awake?" A cold voice asked. She yelped. Then grimaced as she felt the man carrying her tense. Looking at the back of her captor she noticed he was wearing a telltale black cloak with red clouds. Her eyes widened in fear, he belonged to Akatsuki! She yelped again and tried harder to move, this time she managed wiggle a little. Her captor sighed and slid her down from his shoulder. Carrying her in his arms, Itachi glared at her. Feeling the grogginess fade, she cowered away from him. Raising an eyebrow, he stared into her forest green eyes.

"W…what d-do you w-want?" she stuttered, ducking her head when he glared at her again. Closing her eyes she tried not to shudder, or shiver, or move at all. Suddenly he stopped, and her curiosity got the better of her. She opened her eyes to find him intently looking ahead. Following his gaze, she gasped, a man who looked more like a shark was only a few feet in front of them. Closing her eyes she drew a breath to scream, but the arm that was holding her legs dropped and covered her mouth. Falling to her feet, she bit his fingers and tried to run. She only got a few feet before Itachi stood in front of her glowering. Behind her she heard the other… person, snicker. Spinning on her heel she tried to run the other direction before an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her up. Yelling she wiggled and threw herself about like a mad doll. Trying anything to get away. She kicked, bit, and punched, till she felt a blade at her throat. It felt almost as if something was being sucked from her. Gasping, she froze, and closed her eyes. Feeling tears form in her eyes she forced them down, it would not do for her to cry. They would only see her as weak.

"What a pain, this will take far too long. Are you sure we can't kill her Itachi?"

"No Kisame." The one called Kisame sighed. Itachi sighed as well. "Do you think you could remove your sword from her neck? I need to be able to see her without cutting her." slowly she felt the blade leave her skin. But she kept her eyes closed and stayed as still as possible. "Kaori, you will listen to me _now._ I will no longer stand your antics, so the next time you try this I will unleash the Mangekyo Sharingan, understand?" weakly she nodded. S_ince when were we on a first name basis? And how does he know my name?!_ Feeling herself being lifted again she tensed, then relaxed and let herself go limp. Why not make it harder for them?

_**XxX**_

They traveled for another day before Itachi announced they were almost to headquarters. Kaori flinched and moved farther away from them. Feeling their eyes on her as she pulled out the blanket she used as a bedroll, she lied down. Facing away she heard them faintly murmuring about something. Deciding it didn't concern her, she tried without much success to fall asleep.

The next morning someone was shaking her. Not sleeping well last night or the night before she decided to be a pain and sleep as late as possible. Someone sighed and shook her again, but harder. "Kaori. Get up." Recognizing the voice she popped up. Itachi glared at her, upset about having to waste time to wake her. _He used my first name again… but I don't think I want to confront him about it. _Standing, she quickly rolled up her bed and stuffed it in her pack. Keeping her head down she walked over to where Itachi and Kisame were standing. Waiting for them to leave, she gasped in surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist. Clamping her eyes shut, she tensed. Air rushed by her and she felt as if she was flying. Once again, her curiosity won over her better judgment and she opened her eyes. They were running through the trees. Kaori huffed; did they think she was too weak to run treetops? Looking up, she wished she hadn't. Kisame was carrying her, holding back a shudder, she closed her eyes again. She decided to forget about the danger she was in, how scared she was, everything, but the feeling of flying. But, all too soon, they stopped and Kaori was snapped back into reality, and fear. Scared out of her wits she faked sleep and once again hung limp.

"Itachi! She's heavy, you carry her."

_Please say no please say no, no, no!_

"No, why don't you just wake her?" Itachi sounded agitated.

"Eh? Good point, I don't think straight when I'm hungry." right on cue, Kisame's stomach growled. Twitching she wondered what they were going to do next…

"Kyyyya!! Ow! That hurt!" Kaori had been suddenly dropped on her side. Bringing her out of her "sleep" harshly. Glaring at Kisame, who was smiling in return and showing his pointed teeth, she stood and brushed herself off.

"Kisame try not to break her, Leader might need her for something." Kaori jumped, Itachi was right behind her, and she hadn't sensed him. _I must have been too fixated on Kisame, or… maybe… I'm getting used to the aura of his chakra… _Kaori mentally shook her head, she refused to believe that. Suddenly something was put over her eyes, and on her head. She was being blindfolded!

"What the hell do you need a blindfold for??" she imagined Itachi glaring at her. Pushing her forward, she nearly fell, cursing low under her breath. After several near stumbles and more cursing, she rammed into something hard.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" she heard one of them (probably Kisame) chuckle. Itachi didn't have a sense of humor… that she knew of. Sensing someone behind her, she reflexively spun, about to strike. That someone stopped her, holding her wrist, hard. It felt like skin so she had a guess of who it was.

"Ita-Itachi!" she gasped out. It hurt. It was defiantly her unlucky day. Still holding onto her wrist. He moved behind her, and fumbled with the knot on her blindfold. Once done, he let go of her wrist. Sighing with relief, she cradled her hand across her chest and tried to take off the hat, which looked the same as when she had met Itachi, to give him one of her famous glares. Guaranteed to frighten most children and animals. someone pushed the hat back down on her head, she gasped. "Hey what's the big ide…"

"Shut up and keep the hat on." Itachi growled. Kaori's anger flared. She growled back but it to was cut short by one of his menacing "I'll kill you without a thought" and he probably would, glares. Shrinking back she tried to get control over her shuddering body. Noticing that Kisame hadn't chuckled at them butting heads she looked back towards the forest but he wasn't there. Puzzled, she quickly turned around again as the sound of large rocks scraping against each other started in front of her. For the umpteenth time to day she gasped. The stone wall in front of her was _moving,_ creating a large hole into a cave.

"Get in, and keep your head down." Kaori looked down, but squared her shoulders and kept her back straight. She may have to keep her head down but she was going to walk proudly.

"Che." Kaori twitched, but kept her temper under control. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her forward. _He's going to lead me?_ Rolling her eyes, she went along. No need to cause trouble in the HQ of Akatsuki… well maybe a little, once I get to know my around, and hiding places. _If I last that long…_ Looking around as much as she was able, she noticed it looked familiar. But she couldn't pinpoint where.

"Keep your head down!" Itachi suddenly snarled.

"Jeez sorry, bastard." she muttered, before she saw stars, and excruciating pain laced through her head. "You will speak to me with respect." he glared down at the girl sprawled across the stone floor, looking expectantly for an answer. Looking away she nodded weakly. Standing again, she picked up the hat and saw Itachi stand in front of her.

"Follow me." his voice was sharp and deathly cold. Keeping her head down, she sighed… defiantly not a good day.

_**XxX**_

Soon Itachi and his captive reached the Leader's office. After shoving her in, the door behind her closed leaving her in a dark, cold room. Out of nowhere shivers repeatedly ran down her spine, making her hug herself for warmth. Goosebumps covered her like a second skin. _What is this? It's like something very evil is nearby._ Through the shivers, she could sense a very strong chakra presence, even stronger than Itachi's.

"So you have finally arrived." a dark voice echoed through the room, making her jump.

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?" Kaori asked weakly, trying to banish the fear from her voice. Quietly clearing her throat, she spoke louder. "What do you want with me?" she managed to sound somewhat more confident but her knees felt like pudding.

"Hmm right to the point, aren't you? Well the fact of the matter is that I need you for ransom. Your parents hold an antidote and I need it, for their precious daughter I'm sure they'll give it to me." by his voice, it sounded like he was smiling. Kaori gulped, then decided to push her luck.

"And if I don't comply? What will you do?"

"Are you really that stupid? I'll have to kill you of course." he said flippantly. Anger boiled in Kaori.

"You bastard! Where are you!? I'll send you to hell!" she scanned the room looking for anything that would identify him. Finally, finding a small glimmer, she smiled. The sense of his power felt very strong from there, she charged at him. Reaching for her kunai, she realized she didn't have them anymore. She had never been to the academy, she often got sick when she was younger, and occasionally she would now as well. She realized she didn't know how to fight him. _I'll_ _just have to try…_

"Ugh!" she fell onto the floor doubled over in pain. Someone had rammed their fist into her stomach, or rather she had run into their fist. "Ow… shit!" furiously she tried to keep her tears from showing and her sobs quiet.

"Ah, Itachi, thank you. I didn't think she would be stupid enough to attack the _leader _of Akatsuki." Kaori felt her anger rising again but the pain won over her. She had to have to broken two ribs at least.

"Itachi, please take her back with you, and once she heals… train her. I like her."

"What?!" Kaori and Itachi chorused. Kaori gasped and fell to the floor again, she had tried to sit up at the news. When she didn't try again, they figured that she had fainted. Itachi watched with grim eyes, then bent down and picked her up.

"Interesting Itachi, do you care for this girl? Normally you would have put a knife to her throat."

"You have a use for her. Why do you want me to train her?"

"She has a special ability, it would only suit for you train her. And… I want her to join us. She knows you, and will come to trust you. I counting on that." Puzzled as ever, though he didn't show it, he walked out and into the dark halls of the cave.

_**XxX**_


	3. The beginning

**A/N: Hello once again^^ on to chapter three! Lets see… Itachi! Your turn!**

**I: What, why?**

**Me: Cuz I said so!**

**I: This inferior girl(Me: Hey!) does not own Naruto, only Kaori. Yay for us!**

**K: Hey! Don't you care about me? **

**I: Uhhh not really… (cough-Yes-cough) **

**K: Whaaaaa**

**Me: Itachi! **

**Oh and please, please, PLEASE! GIVE ME REVIEWS!! **

**K: *whisper* Don't do it**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Opiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepie****!**

Kaori woke and stared at the ceiling. _This is not my room…where, where am I? _She tried to sit up but fell back onto the mat she had been lying on. Her ribs felt as if they had exploded in pain. As she lay there, the past days events came to her. _That's right, I guess its not a horrible dream. I'm stuck in the headquarters of Akatsuki. _Looking around she saw the she was on a mat on the floor next to a rather large bed. She stuied her surroundings, there was a faint light on the other side of the room covering the rest of it in shadows. While checking her injuries, she noticed she had been bandaged, and her clothes were different.

"That bastard! That perverted bastard!" Kaori shouted, wincing as her lungs expanded. OK, so maybe yelling wasn't the best idea. And she had no idea who's bedroom it was, or if anyone was in there with her. _That_ scared her the most, and why had she suddenly accused Itachi? Listening, she didn't hear, or sense anyone else with her. Of course there was no telling how long she had been out, and depending, she could get used to a persons chakra. Like her father and mother, her brothers weren't around often enough for her to get that much of a immunity. Sighing, she relaxed and let sleep take over her once more.

_**XxX**_

After setting Kaori down in his room, it was only temporary till a new room was formed, Itachi went out to the training field to clear his very confused and cluttered head. Thankfully there was no one else there, so he could act freely as he wished. Randomly throwing kunai at the practice boards he wondered what, or rather, _how_ he was going to train this girls mystery ability. And the leaders strange behavior? He had never shown this much interest in someone unless he really did want her to join. _but why me?_ _Why do I have to train her? _He was a assassin, and a s-class criminal. Throwing another kunai, he looked up as someone yelped. Kisame had walked across the field and nearly had a run in with the kunai. Itachi sighed, it was impossible to be alone more than an hour here. Someone always found him soon or later, putting his troubles in the back of head he put on the emotionless mask.

"So Itachi, what Leader want with the brat? Do you kill her yet?" Kisame was excited when people were killed. He also had the habit of bringing up unwanted subjects.

"No, leader wants her for ransom and he wants her to join us."

"Join us, and who's training her? She's never been to the academy. Is there something special about her?"

Itachi was silent for a moment before standing. "I don't know" and he walked off. Kisame, used to his friends behavior, let him go.

A few days later, Itachi was starting to get a little worried about his "ward". She still hadn't waken up. The blow he had given her wasn't enough to keep her down for _this _long. About to check on her once more, he heard a rather loud shout.

"That bastard! That perverted bastard!" confused, he figured she had woken… and found out about the bandages… and the change of clothes. Letting a small smile grace his face he walked away and towards the kitchen.

Kaori, a small time later, the rumbling in her stomach was beginning to be to much for her to bare. Opening her eyes, she squeaked as Itachi over her arms crossed. Today he was dressed less formally. Wearing black pants, and a simple fishnet shirt. Both made to show off his very well toned muscles. Feeling a slight heat come to her face, she prayed that he didn't notice. Thankfully he didn't, he just simply nodded to her and walked to the other side of the room. Walking back to her, her eyes lit at the sight of what he was carrying. _Food!_ Kaori tried to keep her excitement of her stomach to a minimum. Though as much as Kaori tried to hide it, her excitement shone through at the sight of food. Itachi mentally smiled, for as soon as he set it in front of her, she was shoveling things in her mouth. Itachi wondered back to "his side" of the room and started rummaging for something but Kaori barely noticed. Itachi walked back over and managed to catch her attention.

"These are for you." he held up several pairs of dark colored clothes. Kaori swallowed a rather large bite, it pained Itachi to watch.

"How am I supposed to put them on? I'm barely able to hold myself up to eat" she glared daggers at him. That would one of the first things to fix, when she got better. Her rude glaring, she needed to learn her place here.

"I'll send someone in of course." was his short emotionless reply.

_**XxX**_

After he was sure she was done eating, he sent for Konan. The only female member in Akatsuki, for now, and one of his "friends." No one, even Kisame, really _knew_ Itachi Uchiha.

Konan, like Itachi, kept to herself. She expected to called multiple times to help out the new member. Or the _will_ be member, Kaori Sakamoko. Konan had helped her before, but then she was unconscious. Now she would meet her, officially. Konan reached the room just as the girl was trying, without much success, to stand. Just as Kaori toppled over, Konan caught her and gently set her back down.

"T…thank you" Kaori gasped out. Konan watched the girl, then gently said.

"Well you might as well just go limp so I can help you with your clothes."

"M-my clothes?" Kaori looked at the blue haired woman. _What a funny thing, to have blue hair… was she born the way?_ Kaori blushed as Konan began to strip her down and put her in the other clothes. Which were a simple dark purple shirt with fishnet over the top and pants much like the ones Itachi wore earlier. Konan looked at the girl and shook her head.

"What?" Kaori asked tartly.

"Well I'm not sure why your so embarrassed. We're both girls _and _I dressed you before." when Kaori blinked, confused, Konan laughed gently. Which made her confused even more. "You think _Itachi_ bandaged you and re-clothed you? He _was _brought up in a noble house you know. He has more honor than that!" Kaori looked abashed.

"You owe him an apology you know, he heard your little outburst. He wasn't offened much… at least _we _don't think he was. We can never tell with him, though he did look amused…" Konan had finished now and watched the girl closely. Even if she had three broken ribs, she could be faking how hurt she was and could bolt to the door. As long as she was hostile towards Akatsuki, the longer it would take to get her to join. She had heard from Pein that he wanted her to join, and why. Thinking Konan was staring at her because of the apology, she bowed her head and said quickly.

"I…I'll apologize as soon as he gets back." she winced as she took in a large breath.

She stood up, Kaori looked up and bowed her head again.

"Thank you, again, for helping me."

"I need to do one more thing while in here."

"Wha…" but the rest of the sentence was cut off as Kaori had fallen asleep. Satisfied at her sleeping jutsu, she went off to find a different member. An hour or so later, Kaori was healed and would only need another day and a half till she was completely recovered. Konan smiled lightly at the other member and thanked him. Walking back into the room she sat next to the girl, keeping a watchful eye on her till she fell asleep next to her.

_**XxX**_

Itachi walked back into the room later in the day, after Konan went in. Heading into the bedroom to check on Kaori, he was surprised to see Konan asleep next to the girl. _She must have had Kakuzu heal her then kept by the girls side… well I suppose it will speed things up. _Walking over to Konan he gently shook her awake. Groggily she got up and smiled.

"You better ready for an apology. And she should be up and about in day and a half or so." Politely, he walked her to her rooms. They weren't very far away, thankfully. Walking back, he saw Kaori was awake. Just as Konan had predicted, she quickly bowed. It was rather awkward since she was sitting.

"I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you of something improper Uchiha-san." he could hear the pain in her voice. Though whether it was from her wounds or her pride he could not tell.

"Itachi."

"Gomen?" Kaori looked up.

"Call me Itachi, everyone else does, so long as you speak with more respect." bowing her head once again she said.

"Yes Itachi-san." _This girl is really confusing. First she spoke like a street urchin and now like a proper lady! _

"Just Itachi, now are you hungry? Healing takes quite a bit out of you." looking up again she nodded. Nodding in approval, Itachi motioned for Kaori to follow him. Getting up, Kaori winced but kept walking.

"Tomorrow you will continue to rest, Konan said that you should be recovered by a day and a half." by his tone it sounded if he would be rather annoyed if she wasn't. _Well I only said I would apologize… nobody said I had to be good all the time. _She smiled inwardly. She continued to follow Itachi through the dark corridors of the hideout till he stopped at a large archway. Her great nose could tell her there was food on the other side of this door. Immediately her mouth started to water. Peeking at Itachi, she saw that his face was as if he was upset or angry, the emotionless masked had slipped. Glancing at the girl, his mind was at war with itself. Inside the room was quite a few of the more _dangerous _members of the clan. _Well she will probably meet them sooner or later. But is she ready? _sighing, he pulled her into the room.

As soon as they entered, every head in the room turned to them. Kaori was reassured a little when she saw Konan there. Ignoring the others, Itachi continued to lead her to the back of the room where the food was located. While he was putting food on two plates she discreetly scanned the room. There was many she didn't recognize, and others, like Kisame, sent shudder's down her back. A hand upon her shoulder drew attention back to her captor. _Well, more like care-taker._ She fought to repress a giggle. Kaori was very relieved when they sat by Konan. She gave them a soft smile, then returned to what she reading. Although she was curious about the others in the room, her hunger won over her curiosity. The daughter of the Sakamoko tried to be decent as she ate, though she desperately wanted to just inhale it all. Only when she was done did she look at Itachi. He was quietly talking with Konan. She decided to wait patiently instead of interrupting them. Once again she peeked around the room. Most of them were talking amongst themselves, like Itachi was now, but others were staring at where she was sitting. One of them, a red haired man, who's aura seemed very screwed up to her, like it was split into many others. When he looked up at her, she quickly looked away, frightened. Looking back at Itachi she saw that he was looking disapprovingly at the other man.

"Um Itachi, where should I clean this off?" Kaori asked quietly, wanting very much to leave the room. Itachi hesitantly turned his gaze from the other member. Looking down at her Itachi nodded, then stood and started to walk away.

Itachi was, again, at war with himself as he continued to lead the girl away. He knew that the leader wanted to know what the girls condition was, and had used the fact she didn't know any of the members to show himself. If she got curious it was cause trouble. Leading the girl onward to the kitchen he decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.


End file.
